


Classroom Shenanigans

by rosered961



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Joke Fic, Plagg ruins everything... Again, Short, does this count as a major character death?, friendship?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Class sucks and Plagg is bored.





	Classroom Shenanigans

Why, Plagg, Why?

Miss. Bustier was teaching the class about the usual stuff, while Adrien pretended to pay attention. He usually would, but he was feeling tired and bored. He sighed as he stared at the teacher moving her mouth and occasionally pointing at the board. He then heard a tiny “Psst,” come from his bag, he knew who it was and whispered back to the bag. 

“What?”

“I’m bored!” Plagg whined.

“Yeah, well, me too.”

“Oh…” There was a moment of silence between the two. “Hey, you wanna see a pissed off kwami?”

Adrien blinked at Plagg’s sudden swearing. “What?”

“Do you?” 

“Sure?” He replied with unsure curiosity. 

Plagg grinned before flying out of the bag. Adrien’s eyes widen. “Plagg, wait, what are you-”

“Hey, everyone!” Plagg announced loudly after flying in front of the whole class. “Kwamis and magical creatures are a thing! Also, Bug Girl and Cat Boy are here.”

Everyone stared for a long moment before screaming at the weird-looking cat thing. Adrien slammed his head hard into his desk. Chloe’s mouth dropped open as she blinked, Nino looked around the room nervously, and if Alya had a cup of any drinkable liquid, she would spit it out. Marinette stared in disbelief.

“PLAGG!” A voice screeched. 

Adrien watched as a red and black blur flew past him and towards the cat kwami before everything went black. 

After Adrien awoke in his bed, he never saw or heard from Plagg again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and thought I'd share it here. This is what happens when I want to write something, but only have a tiny bit of motivation...


End file.
